Mouri Ran no Hitori no Jikensha
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Ran mengetahui identitas sebenarnya Conan! Bagaimana dengan Conan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya ini? R&R-
1. Chapter 1: Movie 6

** Mouri Ran no Hitori no Jikensha **

**Author**: NamikazeMinatolovers25

**Disclaimer**: do not own Detective Conan! Just borrowed some character and the plot-

**Genre**: Suspense, adv

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Kudou Shinichi Mouri Ran

**Warning**: Mungkin tidak seru, setidaknya baca saja sendiri!

**Summary**: Bagaimana kalau permainan _**cocoon**_ yang dimainkan oleh 50 orang anak itu ada kesalahan? Bagaimana kalau permainan cocoon itu menunjukan image otaknya masing-masing? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Conan?! ShinxRan-

**Ready? Okay, let's go! **

"**There is only one truth..." **

Kudou Shinichi favorite phrase

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Movie 6-The phantom of Baker Street**

"Eng? Apa itu Conan-kun?" Ucap Sonoko.

"Eh?" Gumam Ran, sedikit terkejut. Ia melihat ke arah pintu masuk untuk main _**cocoon**_ dan mendapati Conan yang memasuki tangannya ke saku. "Kenapa Conan-kun ikut main?" Tanyanya, pada diri sendiri.

Sonoko menunjukkan pin tiket masuk untuk main _**cocoon**_. "Ini. Aku berikan ini padamu. Kau khawatir soal anak itu, bukan? Seperti penjaganya," Ujar Sonoko.

Ran melihat kearah pin itu, "Tapi nanti Sonoko...?"

Sonoko memberikan pin itu ketangan Ran, "Tidak apa! Lagipula aku juga sama sekali tidak tertarik."

-ganti scene-

Ran melihat kebelakangnya, melihat Conan yang tersenyum ala anak-anak di depan penunggu _**cocoon**_ yang ditempatinya. Ia pun melihat ke depan lagi untuk menerima alat yang akan dipasang di kepalanya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa ucapan dari komputer untuk menginformasikan tentang kesiapan game, **Thomas Schindler**, _**age 52**_, ketua dari _**Schindler**__**Company**_ meneriakan, "_**Game start**_!"

Ruangan mulain gelap, hanya di sekitar tempat _**cocoon**_ yang dicahayangi terang. Dan beberapa cahaya berwarna-warni keluar dari tempat _**cocoon**_ tersebut. Tanda akan permainan akan segera dimulai.

_**Pasti ada. Di dalam game ini, kunci untuk memecahkan misteri kasus ini...**_ Batin Conan, sebelum semuanya terlihat bercahaya dimatanya.

-ganti scene-

Di tempat yang mulanya gelap, mulai terlihat cahaya yang mewakili kedatangan satu-persatu peserta game cocoon. Semua peserta game memandangi sekitarnya dengan takjub. Tapi ada juga yang sepertinya bingung, percaya diri, dan sebagainya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari semuanya.

Dia adalah Conan. Tapi tunggu...dia itu Conan...mirip, tapi wajah dan badannya? Kudou Shinichi. Tapi sayang, yang memiliki badannya tidak menyadari.

Dan ia juga tidak menyadari bahwa ada Mouri Ran tepat dibelakangnya.

"Shin...Ichi...," Gumam Ran, terbata-bata. Ran tidak menyangka melihat seorang Kudou Shinichi di tempat seperti ini.

Conan, atau Shinichi membeku di tempat setelah mendengar nama yang ia lama tidak dengar. Di tempat seperti ini, di dalam game...tunggu dulu. Game?

Shinichi membelalak. Tentu ini adalah game yang semuanya diatur oleh computer, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa game ini menunjukkan image otaknya. Karena image otaknya Shinichi itu umur 17 tahun, ya diperlihatkan di game-nya juga 17 tahun. Tapi sepertinya Shinichi itu beruntung. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Shinichi/Conan masuk ke game, kecuali Ran. Kecuali Ran. Ia melihat Ran duduk di cocoon tepat di depannya.

Bodoh sekali ia!

Rasanya susah sekali untuk membalikkan badannya. Ia merasakan tangannya, besar. Kakinya, jenjang. Wajahnya, tidak bulat.

Pokoknya, ia merasakan apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan ketika ia berumur 17 tahun, ditubuhnya yang semula. Situasi gawat? Tentu, karena ada Haibara Ai disini. Dia pasti akan di ceramahin habis-habisan karena Ran tahu. Pasti. Dan bagaimana kalau organisasi hitam tahu soal ini? Semoga Agasa-hakase tidak memberitahu ini pada orang-orang.

Tapi masalah utamanya disini. Ran. Dia adalah masalahnya.

Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan?!

END CHAPTER 1

Maaf, saya baru disini... jadi maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan!

NamikazeMinatolovers25


	2. Chapter 2: Ran decision

**Mouri Ran no Hitori no Jikensha chapter 2**

**Author**: NamikazeMinatolovers25

**Disclaimer**: Do not own DC, I just borrowed the idea...

**Pairing**: Kudou Shinichi x Mouri Ran

**I'm back~! Maaf, ya kalau membosankan. Dua minggu lagi aku akan menghadapi UTS pertama di kelas 9 SMP sekarang, artinya bentar lagi aku mau UN. Wah, deg-degan nih! Antara khawatir dan **_excited_**. Aneh deh. Ok, selamat baca!**

**Special thanks to **Agent Glitch**- **terimakasih mau meng-review cerita aneh dan abal ini!

**"****When you eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." **

**-**Shinichi quoted Sherlock Holmes phrase

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Ran decision **

**Ran POV**

Shinichi beridiri dihadapanku. Tepatnya, ia membelakangiku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kuutarakan namanya, dia hanya diam ditempat.

Apa dia sendiri tidak tahu? Bahwa aku tahu sejak dulu, sejak kita bertemu. Sejak ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Edogawa Conan'.

Memang aku terlihat polos dan selalu **_naïve_**, tapi kalau tentang Shinichi aku tidak. Hanya hal yang berkaitan dengan Shinichi aku bisa tegas dan serius. Hanya dia yang bisa membuatku panik dan menangis dengan penuh rasa rindu di kamarku. Hanya dia yang bisa mengisi ruang hatiku sebagai cinta pertamaku, walau aku selalu menyangkalnya di depan Sonoko...dan dia.

Dan disinilah ia. Sepertinya otak Shinichi sekarang agak macet, ya? Habis sudah jelas bagiku bahwa game cocoon ini adalah computer, dan pastinya akan menampilkan sosok sebenarnya seseorang dari sistem otaknya. Mungkin ini adalah kesalahan? Aku tahu kalau game ini pasti ada apa-apanya dengan Agasa-Hakase...dan Shinichi no otousan.

Aku tahu dia mungkin mendapatkan pin tiket masuk untuk main cocoon dari Agasa-Hakase.

Hei, jangan kira aku tiba-tiba jadi jenius. Tidak. Aku hanya menganalisa suatu kejadian dan situasi. Dan hidup bersama ayah yang detektif, ibu yang pengacara, sahabat yang tahu politik, dan teman masa kecil yang gila analisa membuatku bisa menjadi seperti ini. Aku terbentuk karena lingkungan sekitarku.

Oke, kenapa aku jadi cerita tentang kehidupanku?! Bek tu de stori.

Bahu Shinichi terlihat tegang. Tangannya— yang besar, mengepal. Keringat terlihat meluncur dari dahinya. Tentu saja aku harus mendongak untuk melihat semua itu, karena Shinichi lebih tinggi ketimbang aku sekarang. Aku mungkin lumayan terbiasa melihatnya ke bawah sebagai Conan, jadinya aku lumayan merasa aneh harus mendongakkan kepala dan melihat tubuhnya yang besar itu. Maklum saja, sudah beberapa bulan aku tidak melihat sosok besar (?) Shinichi. Terakhir ia muncul juga ketika waktu kasus Hattori-kun pertama kali datang ke Tokyo untuk mencari 'Kudou' yang jelas-jelas tepat di depan matanya.

Mataku terus memandang sosoknya ini. Dari tadi. Apa dia tidak menyadari atau lagi apa sih?! Aku terus menunggunya disini untuk membalikan badannya dan menghadapkan mukanya kearahku sejak tadi! Kalau begini caranya, Lama-lama aku akan menggunakan teknik Karate-ku untuk membuatnya menatap wajahku untuk sekiranya memandang wajahku dengan ekspresi macho dan cool ala pria. Dan setelah itu ia akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan kita akan berakhir dengan **_happy ending_**.

Apa dia ini pengecut? Mungkin dalam hatinya ia berkata begini 'Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus bilang apa sama Ran?!'. Benar-benar jelas sekali kau Shinichi. Kenapa tidak balik saja, dan mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu untuk kebohongan-kebohongan yang kau buat selama ini? Kalau begitu masalah bisa selesai.

Tapi aku lupa. Ini bukan dunia nyata, melainkan dunia game. Kenapa aku bisa bodoh begini sih?! *dia tidak tahu kalau Shinichi lagi berpikiran sama...

Mungkin Shinichi lagi khawatir kalau orang-orang di luar dunia game tahu akan identitasnya! Makanya dia diam saja! Uh, Ran, kau ini tetap bodoh, ya, walau kau bisa mengetahui identitas seorang Kudou Shinichi.

Tapi Shinichi...kau memang tidak tahu ini, tapi aku memaafkanmu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu.

END CHAPTER 2

Hooray! Aku sudah menyelesaikan chapter dua! Selanjutnya chapter 3 bukan siapa-siapa POV.

NamikazeMinatolovers25~


	3. Chapter 3: Game start

**Mouri Ran no Hitori no Jikensha chapter 3**

**Author**: NamikazeMinatolovers25

**Disclaimer**: Aku bukan pemilik DC...aku hanya minjam cerita-nya saja...

**Pairing**: Kudou Shinichi x Mouri Ran

**"****Keberanian adalah kata kebenaran untuk membangkitkan semangat diri...tidak boleh digunakan sebagai alasan untuk membunuh orang..." – **Mouri Ran

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Game start **

Ran sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Shinichi!" Panggilnya. Tapi Shinichi tidak menyahut. Ada apa dengan otak pintarnya itu?

"Kudou-kun."

Suara yang dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Ran berdiri. Tapi tidak dia saja, Shinichi pun sepertinya semakin tambah tegang saja.

Ran tidak sanggup melihat kearah suara itu berasal. Walau suara ini...terasa familiar, dan ia merasa kalau pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana?

"Haiba-"

"Teruskan itu, aku akan seumur hidup membuatmu menjadi kelinci percobaanku."

Shinichi menelan ludah dan langsung bungkam. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu siapa yang berbicara padanya saat ini.

Haibara Ai. Atau lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah Miyano Shiho.

Miyano Shiho, teman yang senasib dengan Shinichi di masalah tubuh yang mengecil. Dan sepertinya, Miyano (kita panggil dia Miyano saja, ya?) menyalahkannya di masalah 'mereka jadi terlihat seperti 17/18 tahun lagi di game cocoon ini' pada Shinichi atau mungkin Agasa-hakase yang membantu membuat game ini. Karena sifat Miyano yang paranoid jika organisasi hitam yang terkait, Miyano tidak segan-segan bersikap dingin dan kasar jika 'mereka' yang terlibat.

Tapi untungnya, di game cocoon tidak ada satupun yang dari organisasi hitam...setidaknya, terlihat seperti itu. Karena hanya ada anak-anak yang ada di game cocoon ini.

"Eh, Ran-oneesan juga ada disini!"

Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Bagaimana kita bisa lupa kalau mereka juga ada di cerita ini?

"Eh, Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun," Ran menyapa mereka dengan ramah. Dia menyadari bahwa Shinichi tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang...tanpa paksaan.

Ran sebenarnya heran, siapa orang yang menyapa Shinichi itu. Apa mungkin selingkuhannya Shinichi?!

Ran mengelus-elus dadanya. Dia harus sabar...sabar...sabar. Jangan cepat marah, jangan cepat emosian, jangan melakukan tindakan yang mungkin nanti disesali di akhir. Dia hanya harus menunggu untuk lebih lama.

Menunggu. Betapa bencinya Ran terhadap satu kata tersebut.

"Shinichi-oniisan juga ada!" Ayumi berseru, membuat Ran tersadar dari lamunannya. "Apa Shinichi-oniisan mau bermain game bareng Ran-oneesan?" Seru Ayumi, memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah karena membayangkan sesuatu yang seharusnya gadis kecil sepertinya tidak bayangkan.

Pipi Ran memerah karena kata-kata 'bareng Shinichi'. Tapi Ran langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Hei, apa benar kita berada di dalam game? Tapi tidak terasa seperti itu," Mitsuhiko memberikan komentar.

"Seperti mimpi! Bisa bergerak bebas di dalam game seperti ini," Ucap Ayumi, melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Keterbalikkannya. Daripada kebebasan, pandanganmu, pendengaranmu, bau, rasa, sentuhan...mereka semuanya di kontrol oleh komputer," Ujar Miyano, membuat Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko melihat kearahnya.

"Siapa **_nee-chan_** berambut aneh ini?" Tanya Genta, menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Miyano. Dia sebenarnya tidak sadar bahwa Miyano dan Haibara adalah orang yang sama, menjadikan ejekkan Genta tertuju pada orang yang sama. *Genta itu agak takut sama Haibara Ai...

"Genta-kun, itu tidak sopan!" Ran menegur Genta, membuat Genta cemberut di tempat.

Shinichi sepertinya langsung berbalik dari pandangannya yang membelakangi Ran ketika mendengar Genta menanyakan keberadaan Haibara- Miyano yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapan mereka.

"Dia adalah asisten-ku!" Sembur Shinichi. "Namanya Kairi!" Ucapnya, setelah tahu apa yang ia katakan. Miyano diam saja karena ia sebenarnya ingin menyuruh Shinichi untuk memperkenalkannya dengan nama lain, tapi ia tidak bisa mendekati Shinichi sekarang ini. Itu hanya akan membuat 'seseorang' curiga.

Ran memandang wajah Shinichi yang panik. Dan langsung tahu kalau Shinichi baru saja berbohong...lagi. Ran menundukkan kepalanya, matanya sedih.

Apa benar dugaannya, bahwa Shinichi itu selingkuh atau sebenarnya adalah Conan? Tapi tadi Conan ikut main game cocoon ini, Ran yang melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Jadi, mana yang benar?

Untuk sementara, Ran memilih Shinichi sebenarnya adalah Conan. Karena kalau ia memilih Shinichi selingkuh...entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih hanya dengan memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Asisten?! Asisten detektif, ya?" Tanya Mitsuhiko. "Shinichi-san 'kan detektif SMU terkenal di Beika!"

"E-eh? I-iya, asisten-ku," Shinichi menggaruk-garuk kepala-nya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ia tidak bohong, sih, karena biasanya Miyano (dalam wujud Haibara) sering membantunya kalau ada kasus.

Mungkin ini adalah keberuntungannya Shinichi, karena suara komputer game cocoon mengganggu mereka.

"Semua penguji pertama cocoon, kita mulai game ini." Ada 5 gerbang setelah adanya suara ini. "Namaku Kapal Noah. Senang bertemu kalian."

Semua anak bersorak gembira. Mungkin tidak semuanya.

END CHAPTER 3

Maaf, saya tidak meng-update setelah 4 hari update yang lalu. Saya lupa, karena banyaknya tugas yang harus saya kerjakan. I'm so sorry! But next time, I can't update fast too...because the exams are coming up for grade 9th! Wish me luck, guys!

Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat **Agent Glitch**! Aku sangat senang walau hanya kau yang meng-review...but, oh well.

NamikazeMinatolovers25- sorry again, but my pen name has been changed up. The new name is Tonegawa Rie, my Japanese name.


End file.
